


Keep Up

by Madashatters



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 10:59:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16852774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madashatters/pseuds/Madashatters
Summary: Everyone won’t shut up about Veronica’s comment about Cheryl and Jason’s incesty vibes and Cheryl is sick of it. So, she goes to you and asks you to fake date her. You agree and soon forget that the relationship was ever fake to begin with. Thing is, Cheryl didn’t.Or the one where a fake relationship leads to real heartbreak and the actual start of a relationship.





	Keep Up

**Author's Note:**

> Requested: How about a fake dating prompt for Cheryl? Whatever reason why she needs to have a fake relationship is up to you
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> November 6th, 2017

“Date me.” You looked up from your food to look at Cheryl with your eyebrow raised. If you were anyone else, Cheryl’s sudden appearance and declaration would’ve been shocking. But after years of friendship, you were used to it. 

You finished chewing and wiped your mouth with a napkin. “Cheryl, I’m honored, really, but-”

She scoffed to effectively cut off whatever sarcastic comment you were going to make. “Please, don’t flatter yourself. The relationship would simply be a diversion.” 

You sat back against the booth and continued to eat your fries. Cheryl’s nose scrunched up in disgust as you started to talk while still eating, “A diversion for…?” She sighed, annoyed, and shoved your plate away from you. You sat back up, finally realizing how serious the situation was. “What’s wrong, Red?”

She looked at you with dewy eyes, the hard exterior breaking down around her. “Ever since that problem child implied that me and Jason were _involved,_  people won’t shut their chapped mouths up.” 

You moved to grab for your food again, only for your hand to be slapped by Cheryl’s. You rubbed your hand as you pouted at her. “Veronica?”

“Yes, Veronica! God, Y/N, keep up.” She used your full name, you never expected something like this to bother her enough for that to happen. 

“Sorry, sorry. It’s hard to know what happened at a party you didn’t go to. Everyone in the group talked about Jughead punching someone to defend Betty’s honor or something. I didn’t hear anything about accused incest.” She raised her eyebrows at you, exasperated. “Ok, ok, what exactly are you suggesting here?”

She rolled her eyes, “I need you to date me so everyone will shut up.”

“I never knew you to care about what other people think, why do you care about this small rumor?” She placed a delicate finger on her temple, as if she was chasing away a headache. “Hey, no. If I’m going to be in a relationship with you I need full clarity.” 

She dropped her hand in excitement and looked at you with a full smile, “You’ll do it!?” You nodded but gave her an expectant look, waiting for the answer to your question. She sighed and looked down, the smile no longer on her face. “I don’t want him to be remembered like that. He’s been through enough with the whole Polly thing.” Her dewy eyes looked into yours again. “I can’t have this accusation tagged to his name Y/N, I _can’t_.” 

You placed your hand on hers, rubbing your thumb along her knuckles. “Well, you just got yourself a pseudo significant other. Treat me well.” She laughed wetly at your joke and gave you back your plate, not without stealing some fries first though. You smiled and went back to eating, not that worried about the whole ordeal.

* * *

\----

By school the next day, everyone knew the news about ‘Cheryl and Y/N’, though to be fair you were tuning most of it out. Small town high schoolers were worse than the press with their need for gossip and rumors. Cheryl hadn’t given any specific instructions, so you went on with your day as you usually would. Despite the whispers and questions that had surrounded for the entirety of your day. Even Jughead had butted in with his opinion, simply shaking his head during class and saying “Watch out for the others.” That vague asshole. 

You had avoided the other members of the group for most of day, though their confused and almost betrayed looks followed you anytime they were around. But when lunch came, there was no escaping their unnecessary wrath. To no one’s surprise, Veronica was the one who confronted you with the others trailing behind. She always walked fastest when she was pissed and somehow being able to hear her heels click against the cafeteria floor made it that more ominous. Before she even reached the table, she started her argument, “So being friends with her wasn’t enough?” 

Again, you stopped eating to look at the person staring at you. What was it with people interrupting you from enjoying a meal? Betty crossed her arms and stood next to Veronica, just as furious but never as vocal. The boys stood off to the side; Archie stood awkwardly, more confused than anything while Jughead and Kevin watched the scene in front of them with different looks of amusement. You waved happily at them, completely ignoring Veronica. If she wanted to be petty, then you’ll do the same. You gestured towards the empty table, “You guys want to sit? I didn’t feel like going outside for lunch today.” Kevin quickly sat in front of you, his eyes twitching between you and the two girls while Jughead and Archie sat down more casually. 

Veronica snapped her fingers in your face as if you were a dog who had lost your focus. “Excuse me, I’m talking to you.” 

You sighed, “Yes, I was aware. I was hoping in that time you’d realize how stupid the argument you’re about to start is. Apparently not.” Kevin choked back a laugh while Jughead couldn’t keep he’s in. Veronica twitched. 

Betty was the one to talk now, always the one to step in for her new best friend. She was growing more confident these days, you had to remember to tell her how proud you were of her. “It’s like you forgot everything she’s put us through.” 

You stuck up a finger and pointed it towards her, “You mean you and yes, I do remember. I was there for most of it.” You sighed and leaned your head against your hand, tired of the conversation already. “Look you guys, it’s the same thing as being friends with her. And I’m going to say the same thing I did when you had a tantrum over me being friends with her, you weren’t here for this V so listen up” You stared at them and made sure that your voice could be heard over the semi quiet cafeteria. Of course there was an audience, what else would you expect? “Yes, I know she’s not a good person. But neither are you and neither am I, there is not one person on this earth that is 100% ‘good’. I want to be there for her because she needs me to be and, here’s a new part, she makes me happy by just _being_  there and sometimes just talking to her is enough to make my day. So why can’t you be happy for me?”  

The two girls stared at you, guilt causing their tongues to remain useless. Before they could find a response, a voice from behind them spoke up. “You make me happy too.” The girls turned to see Cheryl with a tender smile on her face as she looked at you. She walked over, through Veronica and Betty, and sat in your lap like it was the most normal thing in the world. Though you guess in this world where people fake date, it was. You wrapped your arms around her waist as she leaned back into you. 

She started to play with the hair at the nape of your neck, “Are you starting fights to defend my honor?” 

At the same time you say “No.” Kevin happily contradicted you and said “Totally.” 

“Definitely one of your better arguments Y/N. I give it 8 out of 10.” You can’t remember when you and Jughead had started rating each other but it had been a running joke for so long now that it was almost second nature. You looked over to Archie, waiting for his rate as well. 

He shrugged, “It was kinda short but it got the point across. Like an 8.5.” 

You snapped your fingers and moved Cheryl so you could hook your chin on her shoulder. “Damn, one day I’ll get a full 10.” 

Cheryl kissed you on the cheek, smiling after seeing the lipstick mark it left. “I give it a 10.” 

You squeezed her side, a squeak escaping her as you did. “Yea, well you’re biased.” If Kevin’s eyes got any wider he would have no choice but to be an owl for Halloween. 

Cheryl shook her head and stole your hand from her stomach and started to play with your fingers. You smiled and gave your attention to the two girls again. Their looks of guilt were still there, only now mixed with anger as they stared at Cheryl. When they caught your eye, you pulled a full on puppy dog face. It wouldn’t work on Veronica, but you knew that Betty would melt. Predictably, she did. She touched Veronica’s arm gently, “V,” and with the simplest of things, a letter, Veronica the guard dog deflated and became the best friend again. 

The two sat next to you and Cheryl without an argument, “So, when did this happen?” Her voice was curious and somewhat happy, which was more than you could ask for. 

Before you could answer with an improvised line, Cheryl stopped you and sat up, no longer letting you use her shoulder as a head rest. “Wait,” She pointed between the three of you, clear confusion on her face. “That’s it? Just immediate forgiveness?” 

The three of you shrugged at the same time, “We have an understanding.” You looked to the girls and raised an eyebrow. They nodded, answering the question you asked without talking. You turned back to Cheryl, “See?” 

She rolled her eyes, “Honestly, why you hang out with these weirdos is beyond me.” 

You pulled Cheryl closer towards you as Veronica sucked in a breath and Betty clenched her fist again. “Because I’m a weirdo too and we like to stick together.” You kissed her on the cheek obnoxiously loud, “And since you’re dating me, you’re automatically a weirdo. Welcome.” 

She pushed your head away with a laugh and returned to her original position of leaning back against your chest. She looked to Veronica, her arms crossed, and reluctantly said, “We started dating in June.” And from that, the conversation moved from your new(ish) relationship to Archie’s newest song. A completely normal day despite the girl in your lap and the entirety of the cafeteria watching you. You almost forgot that it wasn’t real. 

* * *

\----

The stark reminder that you weren’t actually dating came while you and Cheryl were just hanging out. You were at her house, helping her pick an outfit for something important coming up in the Blossom family. It was around the fifth outfit that the realization slapped you in the face. She was staring into the mirror, looking at her outfit from all sides when she said, “This is the one, Archie will love it.” She made her way back to the closet, as if she hadn’t knocked the wind out of you.

“Archie?” She stopped and turned towards where you sat on her bed. She placed her hands on her hips. 

“Yes, Archie, keep up Y/N/N.” _Keep up_. You wanted to throw up. 

“What does Archie have to do with what you wear?” Your voice had taken the tone that she hated, the one where you spoke slowly in order to try and understand something. 

“Because he’s going to be my date to Blossom Banquet. Have you been paying attention at all?” You had been paying attention in fact, not only to her words but to the way she moved in every outfit. The way she stretched after putting on every one as if she was waking up and each outfit was a new day. There was no mention of Archie until now, you were sure. 

“Of course I’ve been listening to you Cheryl, there’s never a time where I’m not. But  _he’s_  going with you to the banquet?”  You felt yourself going slightly hysterical, the past months of affection crashing down around you as you realized the start of it all. 

She leaned against the door frame of her closet, “Who else did you think I was going with Y/N? _You?”_ She laughed it off and carefully took off her clothes, making sure to prevent wrinkles as she put them away. Ignoring the inner turmoil you were currently going through. “We’re past the whole rumor crisis so it doesn’t really matter anyone. I’ll just tell him we broke up.” _Broke up_. 

You stood up shakily and made your way to the door, “I-it’s late, I’m gonna head home.” Without looking back or stopping to hear what she had to say, you left the Blossom manor with tears in your eyes and an aching heart that had no right to hurt in the first place. 

* * *

\----

Just like before, the next day everyone knew about the supposed breakup. You walked the hallways with your head down and stayed away from your friends, not wanting to deal with the questions and ‘i told you so’s’ that were sure to happen. Between 3rd and 4th you saw Cheryl surrounded by a group of people all fawning over her as she fake wept over her heart breaking. You turned on your heel and walked the other way, not caring if you were late to class or not. You didn’t want to hear what story she was selling to convince the vultures that the breakup was real. After all, to you it was. 

It seemed you were always at your most vulnerable when you were eating, or supposed to be eating. You sat outside despite the semi cold air, in hopes that your friends wouldn’t brave the coming winter just to interrogate you. You stared at your food, your appetite no where to be found. When you heard the sounds of everyone sitting around you, you didn’t move. You couldn’t talk about it, how could you explain the heartbreak you felt for a relationship you were never really in? A hand on your shoulder got your attention and to your surprise it wasn’t Veronica or Betty, it was Jughead. He was actually worried. “Are you okay?” 

You smiled despite the tears you could feel collecting in your eyes. “Yeah, I’m good. For the best and everything.” 

Betty touched your hand from across the table, Veronica sat beside her. Surprisingly, Kevin wasn’t there. Archie was the farthest, you wondered if Cheryl had asked him to the Banquet yet. Then again, it was in a month, she had time. Veronica placed her hand over Betty’s, sympathetic looks coming from both of them. “You haven’t touched your food Y/N.” 

You stared at the hands on yours and sniffed, a few tears escaping. Jughead put his arm over your shoulders, hugging you without actually doing so. You smiled at the group, though you knew it wasn’t believable but you tried to convince them the best you could. “I’m fine you guys really.” Your voice broke in the sentence and really who were you fooling. You sniffed again, the tears flowing freely now as you looked up into the cold sky to try and stop. You turned your hand and grabbed onto Betty’s tightly while Jughead pulled you into his chest to try and hide you from the prying eyes. “I’m not.” You sniffled. 

Veronica got up from next to Betty and slid in next to you, she rubbed your back as you cried into Jughead’s shoulder. You were too tired to hold anything in anymore. “We know sweetheart, we know.” 

After your tears died down, the five of you stayed in that position until lunch ended. Jughead glared at anyone who dared to look at the scene, Veronica mumbled that everything was going to be okay, Betty dealt with the tight grip that you had as you held her hand, and Archie talked to distract everyone from how heartbroken their friend was. 

* * *

\----

It was weird not to talk to Cheryl. Even before the Incident, you spent practically every day with her and now, it’s been weeks since the last time you even muttered a word to each other. Cheryl was confused, it was evident from the longing looks and annoyed gestures that you would sometimes see. There were even times where she would stride towards you with determination in every step only, for her to be directed away by one of your friends. You had told them the actual reason behind your relationship with her after the whole crying episode. It somehow made it better and worse, because though you were happy that they finally knew, it led to the pity that comes from being in love with someone who wasn’t in love with you and also more hate towards a certain Cheryl Blossom. And since then, they’ve become a circle of bodyguards constantly around you. Despite you telling them that you were _fine_ , one of them was always with you because they knew that Cheryl was desperate to talk and that as soon as she saw that you were alone, she would attack. 

Of course, they couldn’t be with you constantly. Cheryl knew this and the minute she knew you were alone, she swooped in and showed up. Surprisingly, you weren’t eating but instead at home, sick. 

You had stayed home and had already told the group chat that you weren’t dead just dying and the only way you would feel better is if someone brought you soup. Your throat was on fire and though tea helped a bunch, you desperately wanted soup and at this point you didn’t care how whiny you sounded. After mothering you and making sure your fever was under control and that you were resting, Veronica promised that she would run by after school and bring you some. In response, your somewhat drugged mind thought it was the best to respond that she was the best and that you always liked her the most. 

When a knock sounded at the door, you were surprised since school was still in session. If Veronica had skipped class to simply bring you soup, you would never forgive the others for not being as great as her. You slowly made your way to the door, your blanket trailing behind you as you used as much energy as you could. You opened the door and leaned against the frame to see Cheryl staring at you, a container in her hands. She looked at you wide eyed, surprised that you opened the door. “You weren’t at school and I overheard you’re sick.” She lifted the container in her hands so you could see it, in case there was any way you didn’t before. “I brought you some soup.” 

So despite your better judgement, which to be fair wasn’t in great condition at the moment, and the voice in your head screaming at you to close the door. You rolled to the side and let her in, closing the door behind you. 

* * *

\----

You had forgotten how caring Cheryl could be. You were too tired to talk and also too desperate for food that would probably stay in your stomach. When you let her in she immediately guided you towards the couch and forced you to sit down while cocooning you in pillows and blankets. You sniffled pathetically and fell against the arm of the couch, your blankets and pillows following you. You could hear Cheryl in the kitchen, warming up the soup she had brought. Your eyes started drooping the longer you laid in your pile of warmth. Before you could actually fall asleep, Cheryl came back from the kitchen with a bowl of hot soup in one hand and a glass of cold water in the other. She placed the water on the table in front of you and sat gently next to you, careful not to spill the soup. “Hey, hey, c’mon love I know you wanna rest but you gotta eat, ok?” Her voice was soft and caring, it felt like a refreshing hug after a long day. You smiled softly. 

You shuffled into a sitting position and tightened the blanket around you. You reached out your hands weakly and made grabby hands, you couldn’t find it in yourself to be embarrassed about how you were acting. You were sick and hopped up on cold medicine, you couldn’t bother to care. Cheryl shook her head and nudged closer, “No, if I give this to you, your gonna spill it everywhere, we both know that. Now open.” You leaned against the back of the couch, not strong enough to hold yourself up so you couldn’t really argue with her about that. She got closer to the back of the couch, still careful with the soup, and leaned against the back of the couch with you. Face to face, you looked at her tiredly while she brought up the bowl in between you and lifted the spoon. So you let her feed you as you stared into each others eyes and tried not to think about how much you felt loved. 

* * *

\----

You woke up sideways and on Cheryl’s lap, her hand in your hair. You struggled to get your hand out of your blanket cocoon and flopped it so she’d stop petting your hair. You shuffled and cuddled more into her lap, mumbling into her leg “My hair’s nasty, don’t touch.” Your voice came out rough and raspy, you throat no longer burning but still not cooperating. She chuckled and grabbed your hand instead of going back to petting your hair. She let your hand fall and together they landed on your side as you desperately tried to fall back asleep. She took her other hand from her side and went back to petting your hair. You sniffed, “Nooo.”

“I found a loophole,” She sung it teasingly and smiled down at you as you looked up at her with your best glare. Knowing sleep wasn’t anywhere to be found but not wanting to get up, you moved so you were on your back, your intertwined hands resting on your stomach. You closed your eyes, enjoying the moment of weakness. “I’ve missed you.” 

Right, she’s been waiting for this moment and lucky for her, you couldn’t exactly run away. Her hand tightened around yours, as if she could read your mind. You took a deep breath and kept your eyes closed, “I missed you too.” It was easier to admit the truth to the darkness of your eyelids than to her and the light in her eyes. 

“I know why you left though.” With access to your face, she smoothed out your eyebrows. Something that would probably be weird to others but it was just another act of affection from her. 

“Do you?” You couldn’t help the bitterness in your voice. You left because after realizing what you felt, simply looking at her hurt. How could you talk to her, let alone _be_ with her the way you were before knowing what you knew? 

“You left cause I was never there.” You held your breath, surprised that she had gotten right without even talking to you. Then again, she was one of the people who knew you the best, of course she did. Her hand started to trace the lines of your face, painting the contours with drawings only she could see. “You mean more to me than anyone ever has besides Jason. These past weeks, I felt your absence like I was missing an arm.” Her hand stopped on your forehead like she was checking your temperature, knowing her, she probably was. “You’re a part of me Y/N and I was stupid not to realize that.”

You opened your eyes to see her’s looking down at you. You smirked, “What part of you?” 

“My heart, obviously. God, Y/N, keep up, I’m professing my love here.” You smiled, and with what strength you had, moved so you were hugging her stomach. She laughed as your face tickled her side and halfheartedly tried to push you away. 

“If I wasn’t sick and dying, I’d kiss you.” Her eyes were full of adoration as she started to stroke your cheek. 

“Sit up for a second.” You did as she said, finding some strength in the happiness you were currently feeling. She brought her legs up on to the couch and lied down, bringing you with her. She slithered into your blanket cocoon and hugged you to her chest, her hand going back to pet your hair. 

“Why do you keep petting my hair?” You yawned, the sickness and emotions taking a toll on your currently weak body. 

“I like your hair, now shut up, you need to rest.” She kissed your forehead and you smiled, content. 

“When I’m not sick, we’re gonna go on a date and then, I’m going to kiss you.” Your words slurred together as you fought the veil of sleep that was trying to envelop you. She shushed you and just kept petting. Before you succumbed to sleep you managed to say, “I love you too.” clearly. In response, Cheryl’s face broke out into a beaming smile and she pulled you closer, settling down to take a nap with you. You were sure that your friends would give you shit for this when they found out but right now, all you could worry about was the arms around you and dreaming about the perfect date.


End file.
